The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Lily Hybrid, referred to commercially as an upright Asiatic Lily Hybrid, referred to by the cultivar name `CEB Fuzzy`.
This invention is the product of a controlled breeding program in Aurora, Oreg. The seed parent was an unnamed seedling identified as 94-81. This seed parent has not been released and was kept proprietary. The pollen parent was A-107-82, another proprietary non-released plant.
This invention has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as tmperature, light intensity and day length without, however, any variation in genotype. The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the basic characteristics of this invention which in combination distinguish this lily as a new and distinct cultivar: 1) pink flowers with dark spots and an ivory blush; 2) beautiful large, white villous, dark pink buds extending the show time of the plant as the hairs are striking even on green buds; 3) very dark purple pollen making a nice contrast with the tepals; 4) very early bloom time; 5) white villous hairs on buds, stems and leaves; 6) dark stems. Bulbs of this plant may be precooled and forced out of season for uniform cut flower production. In addition, this new lily shows good disease tolerance.
To the inventor's knowledge, there are no other Asiatic lily hybrids with this color flower suitable for cut flower forcing on the market.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety has been initially and subsequently accomplished at Cebeco Lillies, Inc. in Aurora, Oreg. by scaling and tissue culture. The resulting plants have shown that the above-mentioned unique features are stable and reproduce true to type in each successive propagation.